


猫喜欢黑羽快斗

by ken649



Category: Magic Kaito, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ken649/pseuds/ken649
Summary: 某一天，黑羽快斗偶遇了儿时的玩伴，和他的大猫。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	猫喜欢黑羽快斗

猫喜欢黑羽快斗，或许是天赋技能。  
黑羽身边的朋友大多已经见怪不怪了，在街上看到猫猫扑他时还可以顺手撸两把，中森青子有自信称自己摸遍了全合众的猫也是多亏了他。  
就连千影养了多年还很高冷的两只猫猫，总是对黑羽快斗特别亲近，气得千影直骂它们吃里扒外。在小黑羽还没那只酷豹高的时候，就经常被蹭得东倒西歪。日后黑羽快斗正式继承父亲衣钵时，千影干脆把这只酷豹当作外援送给了他，即使黑羽从未刻意去收集过徽章，高等级的酷豹也会乖乖听他的话。魅力喵虽是对谁都一幅亲昵的样子，但对黑羽的偏爱从眼神中就能看得出来，而且即使黑羽身上没有带着食物也不离不弃——要知道，即使是自己的训练家，没有食物的时候它也不会理睬。  
黑羽快斗也非常争气。一双撸猫圣手总能把最难伺候的猫猫都摸得服服帖帖、放下戒心，肚皮都暴露出来让他撸。也不知道是黑羽高超的撸猫技巧让他受猫们的欢迎，还是因为从小群猫环伺而练就了高超的技巧。  
不管原因如何，受欢迎的直接后果就是黑羽对猫类宝可梦过目不忘。即使是同种的猫猫，黑羽也能一眼看出它们的不同之处——尾巴的长短啦，毛色的差别啦。各种不同的猫在他眼里看来就和不同的人类一样区别明显，他也能像叫人类名字一样自然地叫出那些猫的名字。  
但是今天他对着面前的伦琴猫陷入深思。不是被它几乎有一人高的庞大体型吓到了，而是黑羽隐隐有一种感觉：这孩子似乎是第一次见，但它那亮得吓人的眼睛却似曾相识。但黑羽抓破脑袋也没想起来他们究竟什么时候、在哪里见过面，有生以来头一回开始怀疑自己的记忆力。  
黑羽在路边等了等，看到找来的训练家那和自己几乎是一个模子里刻出来的脸后眼皮一跳，果然自己的记忆力是不错的，错的是自己的运气。  
十年了，整整十年过去了，怎么还是能碰到这货？？？  
是的，黑羽快斗和工藤新一的初次相遇可以追溯到十年前，这段奇妙的缘分也是因为猫开始的。

十年前，黑羽快斗才7岁，小小的一个，连自己的宝可梦都没有，被父母带着去阿罗拉地区度假。  
说度假似乎不太准确，黑羽夫妇在阿罗拉是有事要办，但这些事情不需要小黑羽插手，对他来说确实是一次度假之行。  
黑羽一家从阿卡拉岛的听涛酒店出发前往美乐美乐岛，打算拜访阿罗拉地区的博士库库伊，顺便把小黑羽托管在博士的研究所。黑羽快斗听说是发放初始宝可梦的研究所便欣然答应，他对海边沙滩什么的没有兴趣，甚至有点害怕——谁知道水中会不会突然窜出来一只鲤鱼王？相比海边，他更愿意在岸上和亲人的宝可梦一起玩耍。  
他们在慷待海滩的冲浪点租借了一只拉普拉斯，走水路来到了研究所所在的岛屿，却意外地在大浪海滩碰见了黑羽盗一的旧识。  
“有希子？你们也在这里吗？”魔术师眼尖地发现了正戴着墨镜眺望海面的学生，上前与他们攀谈起来。  
大人之间的谈话总是乏味又漫长，黑羽只与那对姓工藤的夫妇打了招呼，便跑到一旁观察拳海参，远远地吊在拳海参后面看得入神，来到了海边也浑然不觉。正巧近岸处一只横冲直撞的巨牙鲨轰然入水，水下一群弱丁鱼被分为两部分，靠外的一半被惊得往空中跳，慌不择路往岸上逃，从黑羽的视角看就是直冲着他来的。  
妈妈有鱼……黑羽吓得浑身僵硬，两腿发软，一屁股坐在地上，连喊都不会了。照小黑羽平时的应变能力，就算正面遇上三只班吉拉斯朝他发射破坏光线也还有回旋的余地，但，这可是一群鱼！有着滑溜溜鳞片的、会直勾勾瞪着你的鱼！停一下，黑羽快斗，poker face poker face，你可以的！坚持住！大庭广众之下被弱丁鱼吓得昏过去也太丢人了！啊——不行了不行了，不要再过来了！！！  
就在黑羽面无表情地在心中尖叫时，一道电光从他身后击向鱼群，弱丁鱼们为了躲避效果拔群的电属性招式纷纷散开，在远方又重新聚成鱼群游走了，只留黑羽一个人在沙滩上发愣。危机解除，小朋友大大地舒了一口气，转过头去看是哪位好汉出手相助。  
一只小猫怪小跑过来，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的手，一幅助人为乐的样子。这只小猫怪体型比较突出，在坐着的黑羽旁能到他脸，想要蹭手还得低下头，黑羽看它怪费力的，于是把手抬起来摸了摸它毛茸茸的脑袋，向它道了谢。  
“说起来，你的训练师呢？”  
小猫怪的目光越过他看向海上。有了先例，黑羽先往前爬了两步才敢回头，顺着那目光看去恰好看到刚才从天而降的巨牙鲨上探出一个和他年纪相仿的小脑袋，向他喊话：“喂——你还好吧？X，干得很好。”小猫怪回应了一声，看来后一句是对它说的。  
原来是这小子害自己出这么大丑。黑羽瞪大眼睛努力记住这位技术不精的司机的脸，可神奇的是，远远看去，这家伙还长得和自己挺像，虽然帅气程度上明显输自己一大截，但还是更让人不爽了。于是黑羽气鼓鼓地回：“不太好——你入水的时候也不看着点吗！”  
那个小孩抬手挠了挠后脑：“抱歉抱歉，我第一次学习这个，不太能掌握好……”  
“新一！”刚才和黑羽夫妇的谈话的男性赶了过来，和黑羽很客气地道歉：“对不起，你没受伤吧？刚才只顾着你父亲说话，忘记看着他了。”随后那个叫工藤新一的孩子迫于父亲的威严回到沙滩上，再一次严肃地和他面对面道歉，黑羽本也不是小气的人，如此一来便原谅了他。小黑羽与他和小猫怪嬉闹一阵子后，被结束聊天的父母提溜出了大浪海滩。

这是他们第一次相遇，这时候工藤在学习巨翅飞鱼冲浪。第二次，在2号道路的汽车旅馆门口看到工藤骑着肯泰罗歪歪扭扭地呼啸而过，飞扬的尘土中夹杂着小猫怪向他打招呼的声音，黑羽不由得为他们捏了一把汗。第三次，在好奥乐市郊、库库伊博士研究所里，看到工藤从降落在门口沙滩上的烈咬陆鲨身上。  
怎么感觉走到哪里都能遇到他……这家伙来阿罗拉到底是来干什么的啊！有钱人在海边都是这么玩的吗？黑羽扒着窗台，在心里嫌弃地吐槽：给度假胜地留点面子好吗？却因为阿罗拉地区的初始宝可梦太好玩，完全没有意识到他自己也并不吃海滩度假这一套。  
库库伊博士为明天出发的新人训练家准备的三只宝可梦是：一只很开朗的球球海狮，一只总是昏昏欲睡的木木枭和一只完全不为黑羽所动、看起来有些孤僻的火斑喵。这只火斑喵一直在一旁快速移动或吐小火花，时不时向窗外望一眼，对初来乍到的人类没有丝毫的兴趣。走到哪里都很受猫欢迎的黑羽惨遭滑铁卢，可这更让他好奇心发作，手里抱着球球海狮、头上顶着木木枭看它表演。  
“火斑喵，你在干什么呀？”火斑喵跳上小椅子、还没站稳脚的时候突然听到小孩说话，吓得毛都炸起来，差点崴了后脚，于是转头对人类露出凶相。黑羽没有得到回答，自觉被讨厌了，便迅速跑开不敢再打扰它。  
这冰冷的世界只有球球海狮的泡泡还有一丝温暖，小黑羽一边揉木木枭的短绒毛一边委委屈屈地想。球球海狮的心情丝毫没有受刚才的小插曲影响，它憋了口气，向黑羽的方向吹出一连串小泡泡，飘到他身前炸成一片水雾。本来睡得安稳的木木枭突然被洒了一脸水，睡意全无，火大地冲球球海狮叫嚷。水属性宝可梦本来就是蓄意为之，这会拍动前肢笑得一脸得意，气得木木枭原地起飞，追着球球海狮去了。眼看着就要打起来，黑羽赶快插到它们俩中间，摸出一个马拉萨达给它们一人分了一半。年幼的宝可梦们玩闹了一上午也饿了，于是临时休战，专心吃东西去了。黑羽还有些不放心屋子里的火斑喵，朝那边望了一眼，只看到一只喵喵鬼鬼祟祟地贴着研究所的墙走向后面的草丛中。他还在犹豫要不要跟去草丛附近看看那只喵喵，就有研究员跑出来，又对着研究所里喊：“博士，这两只还在！”  
这两只还在……也就是说，有一只不在了。黑羽跑过去拽他的衣角：“哥哥哥哥，有宝可梦不见了吗？”  
那个研究员蹲下来，严肃地问他：“小弟弟，你刚才有带火斑喵出来吗？”  
黑羽摇头：“没有。”  
“那麻烦了，”研究员痛苦地扯头发，“火斑喵它自己跑走了。”

沙滩上的工藤新一发现研究所里一片混乱，得知为新人训练家准备的火斑喵走丢后，小朋友拍着胸脯保证说自己能解决。年轻的研究人员本有些怀疑，可是架不住工藤一脸自信地说他是福尔摩斯的弟子这种案件对他来说小菜一碟，现在也没什么更好的办法，于是把他带去案发现场。  
工藤进门，看到一张眼熟的脸，就胸有成竹地笑了。  
年纪不大却看起来很成熟的小孩先是把研究所里的人召集起来，让他们站在一边以免破坏现场，自己则走进研究所里仔细观察，发现火斑喵失踪前在窗户旁有过活动，那里的地板上有一些爪痕和红色的细毛。爪痕断断续续的，但能看出大致方向是朝着研究所的大门，可门边有太多人或宝可梦走过，线索到这里就断了。接下来是在场人士的口供，他挨个问过去，得到的说法完全一致——很好，没有人在说谎。根据大家的说法，事件发生前，火斑喵在屋内，此后不知道在哪个时间点，它从大门溜了出去，可是当时所有研究人员都在忙自己的事情，没有人目击这一过程。令人在意的是，不止一个人指出，临时来客黑羽快斗事件发生前在屋内，同样是不知道哪个时间点出了门去，而且在火斑喵走失前和它搭过话，却只得到了冷眼。这样一来，动机也有了，喜爱猫猫的黑羽得不到火斑喵的青睐，于是动了邪念，直接将它掳走……  
至于作案手法……工藤回想起他们初遇时的场景，不由得扬起嘴角。  
工藤从内室走出来的时候，大家都盯着他，见他还是一副自信的表情，便问他的结果。小朋友神秘一笑，在一排人面前巡视两个来回，最终在黑羽面前站定，用手一指：“犯人就是你！”  
黑羽一头雾水，还没反应过来，就听痴迷侦探小说的小孩开始叭叭个不停：“你还没有自己的宝可梦，来研究所就是为了偷偷带走为新人训练家准备的初始宝可梦！否则你为什么在身上带猫薄荷？”  
“哈？什么猫薄荷？”  
“猫薄荷是唇形花科的草本植物，可以散发引起猫科动物的兴趣的特殊气味。X平时对陌生人都很警惕，就算救人也不会做出其他多余的举动，却对你特别亲近，我早就觉得不对劲了。你就是用这种植物引诱火斑喵跑出研究所的吧？”  
黑羽翻了个大大的白眼：“天地良心，它刚才都不理我，只是你的小猫怪比较亲人吧。”  
对方一脸我怎么知道你有没有说谎的表情，黑羽只好又说：“主要是，我没事带猫薄荷干什么啊？”  
“为了诱拐火斑喵！”  
靠，和这认死理的简直没法讲话。黑羽愤愤地掏自己身上的兜，把每个口袋都翻出来以示自己的清白。确实如他所说，哪里都没有可疑的植物叶子。  
“什么？！”工藤新一惊呆了，幼小的脸上露出了怀疑人生的表情：“难道你就是一棵会走路的猫薄荷？”  
“？？？”  
库库伊在旁边忍笑忍得辛苦也不忘一把拉住已经挥起小拳头的黑羽，和工藤解释：“别怀疑他哦，他来我这里是因为他爸爸拜托的，没你想得那么复杂。”  
博士另一只手揽过另一个小脑袋，试图拉近他们的关系说：“这样吧，你们一起去研究所附近找找火斑喵，但是不能跑得太远哦。”  
谁要和他一起找啊！黑羽本想这么说，但是碍于自己没有宝可梦，贸然进入草丛可能会被野生宝可梦攻击，无形之中与拥有小猫怪的工藤绑在了一起。  
但是黑羽可不会坐以待毙。他们在研究所外的草丛处分头寻找时，他就偷偷溜出去几步，离可恶的侦探小子远了一些，只觉得空气都变得清新起来。也是在这时，他看到了不远处草丛里的红色身影。  
红色！一定是那只走丢的火斑喵。他这样想着，跟了上去。

工藤新一发现另一个小朋友跑没影了之后，眼睛都亮了。这又是一起失踪案件！他摩拳擦掌，顺着身后被压倒的草丛找过去，却发现痕迹在前面突然断了。  
“咦？”工藤奇道：“原来除了那些小魔术，他还会大变活人。”  
他往前走了两步，也学会了大变活人——那里突然出现一个陡坡。他毫无防备，从那个坡上滚了下去，在下面见到了同样滚了下去的黑羽。他怀里紧紧抱着那只走丢的火斑喵，摔得晕头转向，不过没有大碍。  
火斑喵此时却十分不爽。本来以猫类宝可梦敏捷的身手，怎么着也不会摔得这么惨。但是它被不知道哪里窜出来的人类幼崽抱住挣脱不开，在天旋地转中一路尖叫着滚了下去，摔得七荤八素还被该死的人类压得半死不活。它龇了龇牙，喷出一小团火焰烧焦了人类幼崽的半边头发作为报复。  
当然，这并不是纯粹的恶意。发泄过后再被黑羽摸一摸肚皮，几分钟前还气氛紧张的一人一兽就熟络了起来。工藤这回眼睁睁看着黑羽迅速化解火斑喵的愤怒，不得不推翻了自己之前的猜想，他确实天生就有那种能让宝可梦亲近的气质，浑然天成，和借助道具的刻意完全不同。  
结识了新伙伴的黑羽小朋友很是兴奋，顺手从草地上拔了一朵小花，小花自左手消失又从右手指尖出现，和火斑喵玩得不亦乐乎。工藤就没有这么好的心情了，他沿着坡向东走了一会，又向西走了一会，没有一个方向是可以让两个小孩子爬上去的。他们怎么回去成了一个大问题，不赶快回去的话，博士和父母会担心的。  
他刚想提醒黑羽别光顾着玩，小猫怪就拱了拱他的腿。  
“怎么了？”工藤蹲下身子，发现宝可梦相当紧张，耸着鼻翼左顾右盼，好像是发现了什么足以构成威胁的东西。它身上蓝色的短毛都竖起来，工藤用手去摸，被静电打了一下，意识到这是附近的电场有异样。  
“黑羽，别玩了。”工藤出声唤道：“到我身边来，这附近……或许有很强大的电系宝可梦。”  
“啊，它也感觉到了。”刚才还笑得开心的黑羽也严肃起来，他身边的火斑喵拱起了脊背，不安地看向四周，发出威胁性的低沉叫声。  
两个甚至还不够训练家年龄的小孩背靠着背，警惕不知道会从哪里出现、甚至不知道什么模样的敌人。似乎草丛里的宝可梦也知道有强大的上位者出现，纷纷收敛了行踪，整片空地静得甚至能听到对方的心跳声。  
没有任何预兆，小猫怪往侧边跳了一步，身上发出了耀眼的光，与此同时，火斑喵的火苗也砸向了半空中突然出现的身影。两只宝可梦的配合相当默契，但威力不够，火苗落点在陌生宝可梦的身上，甚至没能造成一点烧伤的痕迹。  
双方已经交过了手，在强光前闭上眼睛的人类才看清突然出现的第三者。这只陌生的宝可梦浮在空中，看起来就很坚硬的黄色外壳上面有着复杂的图腾状花纹，保护着里面黑色的本体，刚才火苗便是打在了这外壳上，没有给它造成半点伤害。饶是工藤知识渊博，也认不出眼前的是什么宝可梦。唯一可以确定的是，即便他们还都没有战斗经验，也能感受到浮在空中的宝可梦所释放出来的压迫感。黑羽额角划过一滴冷汗，不动声色地拉过依旧张牙舞爪的火斑喵，不让它轻举妄动。万一惹恼了这家伙，他和工藤一个都逃不掉，但是，现在还有机会。虽然弱小的人类被压得喘不过气来，但他们感受不到对方身上针对谁的敌意，它不是冲着任何人来的，可能只是恰好路过。这个时候，找准机会溜走才是上策。  
通体黄色的宝可梦长久注视着刚才攻击了它的火斑喵，看起来并没有生气，反而对火斑喵的胆量颇为赞赏。它发出一声奇特的鸣叫，火斑喵似乎懂了它的意思，有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，回头看看两个人类，又低头思索了一会，随即下定决心一般拉开架势。尚且弱小的宝可梦深吸一口气，身上隐隐现出火光，然后它跳向对方，发射出一团明显比之前更大的火苗。对方抬手接下，再次发出那奇特的叫声，身上电光大盛。火斑喵的身影被淹没在强光中，黑羽的目光再也无法追寻到它，急得一边大声呼喊，一边伸出手臂，向发光体跑去。工藤一把没拉住，只能眼睁睁看着黑羽冲进半球形散开的光场中。  
他一定是疯了，工藤恶狠狠地想，却不由自主地迈开脚步，跟着他走向未知的前方。  
完蛋，我也疯了。

“……”  
“……你……事……”  
“喂……没事吧……”  
“黑羽！”  
这是……侦探小子的声音……我们没死吗？  
黑羽努力掀起沉重的眼皮，受过强光刺激的眼球前四散着雪花点，好像老旧的电视屏幕，但他依旧从有限的视野里看到了博士研究所的木质天花板，还有工藤担忧的脸。虽然对自己被误会的事还耿耿于怀，可是不知为何，黑羽突然感到一阵安心，于是闭上了眼睛。一定是因为知道自己还活着，才不是担心可恶的喜欢玩侦探游戏的小朋友的安危！  
他闭着眼睛听工藤在远一些的地方大呼小叫，好像是双方的父母都来了。大人都在一旁商量什么事情，只剩工藤一个小孩子看护自己，可恶，我就这么不受重视吗……不，换个角度想，大概是从失去意识到醒来并没有经过很长时间。说起来，在那之前……强大而陌生的宝可梦，释放出的炫目电光没有想象中的热度，我是追着火斑喵进去的……火斑喵！  
“火斑喵！”嗓子只有些微的干渴感，突然睁开的眼睛被灯光刺激得流出泪水，黑羽无视了这点不适，只用胳膊挡了一下，猛地坐起身来。话刚出口，他就感觉到腿上被忽略了的重量，这下动起腿来，那个东西受到惊吓然后跳开了。还没等黑羽擦去眼泪看看到底是什么，就被那玩意糊了满脸，毛茸茸的，温热的，还有青草汁液和一点点烧焦皮毛的气味。这就是那只火斑喵。  
于是黑羽伸手抱住它，把它从脸上扯下来：“火斑喵！你没事吧？”  
火斑喵露出笑容，语调轻快地叫了两声，意思是它很好，并且很高兴看到黑羽也很好。黑羽仔细打量了它一番，它身上有一些被电烧焦的痕迹，眉眼间也有些疲惫的神色——这可能是过度使用招式造成的，但精神很好，走动时也没有因受伤而不协调的动作。这时工藤的小猫怪也来到黑羽躺着的沙发旁边，它的状态和火斑喵差不多，只是烧焦的黑色斑块在它浅蓝色的毛发上更加显眼。  
“你明明是电属性的，怎么也被烧焦了毛啊？”黑羽笑着拨弄它额前脏兮兮的短毛，小猫怪垂下脑袋应了一声，好像对自己的弱小感到沮丧。还真是和训练家一样自尊心强，黑羽嘟囔一声，连忙解释他没有其他意思，只是开玩笑，这才让小猫怪的表情舒缓开来。  
“黑羽君，你做得很好。”黑羽抬头看去，穿着白大褂的博士正向他微笑。“我都听工藤说了，你为了火斑喵冲了出去对不对？我代表研究所全体人员和明天的新晋训练家向你道谢，谢谢你找到了火斑喵。”  
“啊……这，没什么啦。”很少受到如此隆重的道谢，还是来自赫赫有名的博士，黑羽也罕见地害羞起来。倒是火斑喵跳上一旁的桌子，得意地摇了摇尾巴，像在替黑羽邀功一样。  
库库伊看到他们这幅截然不同的样子，不由得发笑：“你们也变成关系很好的朋友了啊……黑羽，你还没有自己的宝可梦吧？要不要带走火斑喵呢？”  
“咦？可以吗？”黑羽瞪大了眼睛，“可是这不是要给明天出发的训练家的吗？”  
“今天再去准备一只火斑喵也来得及。最重要的是你们之间已经形成宝贵的羁绊了啊，你看，火斑喵也很想和你在一起啊。”  
小朋友还是有些犹豫，他看了看博士，又看了看父亲。直到父亲笑着向他点了点头，这才欣然抱起火斑喵，站起来向博士道谢。  
博士摸了摸一大一小两颗脑袋，笑道：“那么你们就是搭档了，接下来要好好相处哦。还有，不到年龄不要急着参加对战，做事慎重一点。”说罢脸色一变，摆出一副生气的样子靠近黑羽：“你也真是够能的，带着给新人训练家准备的宝可梦和卡璞鸣鸣战斗？嗯？亏得今天它心情不错，不仅没动真格还把你们送回来了，碰上心情不好的时候很可能会把你们打伤的！”  
黑羽一愣：“卡璞鸣鸣？”  
“就是我们碰见的那只会放电的宝可梦啦。”工藤坐在一旁耷拉着脸补充道：“是美乐美乐岛的守护神，怪不得我不认识呢，我哪知道阿罗拉随便一个洼地就能遇见传说中的宝可梦。”  
“那个家伙好奇心很强的，各种地方都会传来目击报告。做事情也很随心所欲，心情不好的时候甚至会破坏建筑，真是个麻烦的家伙。”库库伊顺势抱怨，  
黑羽不禁咂舌。你们阿罗拉地区的传说宝可梦都这么随便的吗？鱼也一大群一大群的，到处都是海，还是合众适合我。  
可能是被勒得有点不舒服，火斑喵在黑羽怀里动了两下，黑羽还以为它又要跑，手上又加了两分力，惹得火斑喵大声抱怨起来。  
黑羽松开手臂后见火斑喵只是在地面上活动了一下四肢，并没有跑到哪里去的意思，向它解释道：“抱歉抱歉，我还以为你又要乱跑。不过，你之前为什么突然跑到外面去呢？明明一直呆在这里。”  
火斑喵听他提到这茬，一个激灵，好像想起什么一样，跳到窗台上往外张望了一下便急急忙忙地往屋外跑。  
黑羽立刻履行训练家的职责，跟着火斑喵冲了出去，工藤和库库伊紧随其后。库库伊生怕这生性勇敢的小猫是出去找卡噗鸣鸣麻烦，还悄悄把勇士鹰放了出来让它随时准备帮忙，结果来到近处才发现，火斑喵和一只路边随处可见的喵喵在草丛里扭打在一起，黑羽蹲在一旁给它加油打气。  
“喂，别玩了，到底是什么事啊？”工藤急于知道真相，抓着黑羽的肩问道。  
“别急别急，就快了。”黑羽跳起来捂他的嘴，不让他打扰精彩的战斗，还一边不忘扭头指示火斑喵使用抓。  
没什么悬念地，灰色毛皮的喵喵很快就被揍得求饶，于是火斑喵以胜利者的姿态用前爪按住它，在它的皮毛里翻来翻去，找到一块亮晶晶的小圆石头叼给博士。  
博士定睛一看，大叫起来：“啊！你这个小偷！这可是珍贵的超级石！”  
工藤则在博士大喊大叫的背景音中做出了最终的推理：“所以，火斑喵并不是被迫或被诱惑着出去的，而是发现了这只喵喵的行窃行为，主动地走出去想要把失物抢回来的。可是在外面的草丛里失去了它的踪迹，于是迟迟没有回研究所，然后就遇到了我们……是这样子吗？”  
当两双眼睛都盯着火斑喵等它给出答案时，它的眼神却飘忽起来，一幅不知道该点头还是该摇头的样子。于是黑羽一把抱过他的宝可梦，责备起预备侦探来：“你说那么一大段它听不懂啦，它还是个孩子啊！”  
“你不要用家长的语气说话啦……”

后来，黑羽快斗便带着火斑喵回到了合众地区，此后十年都没有见到过儿时邂逅的那位一心想做侦探的小朋友，他曾一度以为他们缘尽于彼时，日后仅剩的交集就是从父母口中听闻的对方近况。没想到今天正主活生生地站在他面前，忍着笑和他打招呼：“别来无恙，猫薄荷先生。”  
“工藤新一，”黑羽大为感动并伸出中指：“你别以为我们父母认识我就不敢揍你丫的！”

**Author's Note:**

> 宝可梦pa系列第二篇，点子比较有趣，写出来很无趣。


End file.
